What happen to our father
by KrazyForYourLuv
Summary: Sixteen year olds Taylor and April Napier grew up differently than other kids in gotham city, can you guess why? Their father became the Joker. Follow them during the Dark knight and how they deal with their father's new identity. Including Harley Quinn!
1. Chapter 1

**What happened to our father**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any Batman characters or Batman, only my own.

**A/N: Okay so, this is a new story I thought of at school and I decided to try it. So basically it's about how the Joker has two daughters, both sixteen, during the dark knight and how they deal with their father's new identity. So let me know what you think and please review!!**

* * *

"Stop callin', Stop callin', I don't wanna think anymore!" –Telephone, Lady Gaga ft. Beyonce.

**Chapter One: A close escape**

"April! This is a really, really bad idea!"April heard her sister, Taylor; say on the other end of the phone line.

"I know, but I can't take it anymore, Taylor! The man is a freakin' Psycho!" April shot back. "You should have come with me, Tay."

April stopped running and looked around. After running away from the warehouse (Their home), she ran non-stop into the dark, empty, city of Gotham. The streets were empty and only a few cars zoomed past and it was beginning to get cold and she forgot to grab a coat or jacket.

"I would, sis, but what would we do if he found us?" Taylor asked.

"Probably what he's going to do to me when he finds out that I took off." April said. "By the way, does he know?"

"Yeah, that's why I called. Harley found out when she couldn't find you, so she told dad and he got really mad." Taylor explained.

"How mad are we talking here?"

"He took it out on Harley."

April slapped her hand on her face and groaned. "Oh man! Harley's going to hate me!"

"Nah, just a few slaps and a punch, but she's okay." Taylor answered.

"Aww, now I feel even worse!" April said.

Taylor was about to say something, until she heard someone outside her bedroom door.

"Some one's coming! I'll call you when it's safe, be careful, I love you sis!" Taylor hung up.

April hung up, also and slid cell phone into her pocket. She turned around to look more but instead, she bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry, I-"She stopped apologizing when she noticed that the person she bumped into was her father, the Joker.

Before she could make a run for it, he grabbed her upper arm tightly and pulled her close to him.

"Guess who's going to be locked in their room for a year?" he growled in her ear.

"Um, Harley?" she guessed nervously.

Joker rolled his eyes and dragged April to the familiar white van that was parked by the curb. He opened the van door and threw her in and took a seat next to her."Back top the warehouse." He ordered the clown who was sitting in the driver's seat.

He nodded and answered. "You got it, boss."

* * *

Joker entered the warehouse again, still gripping April's arm and guiding her down the dark hallway, to her bedroom.

Once they arrived at the door and he opened it and shoved her into the room. April fell to the floor. Just as she picked herself up off the floor and locked it, he slammed the door, leaving her by herself.

She walked to the door and kicked it. She then made her way to the bed and took a seat.

"Stupid clown." She muttered while taking out her cell phone and noticing that there was a new text message covering the screen.

_TAYLOR: He's coming! Hide ur cell!!!_

April heard footsteps and quickly took Taylor's advice and hid her cell phone in her pillow case. Then, the door opened and revealed the Joker. He quietly closed the door behind him.

"Did you honestly think you could run off… _again_?"he asked stepping towards her.

April didn't answer.

"I am getting really irritated with your attitude, young lady." He then grabbed her long, wavy, blonde hair and yanked her forward.

"Where is it?" he asked.

"Where's what?" she replied.

"Your phone."

"Uh, I dropped it when I was out in the city." She lied.

He let go of her hair and pushed her to the floor. He then kicked her twice.

"Alright! It's in my pillow case." She confessed. He kicked her again and searched the pillow case until he found the cell phone.

"You're taking my phone?" she said trying to catch her breath.

"Nope." he threw the phone at the wall, the two watching it shatter into pieces.

April sat there, mouth hanging open.

"Why did you DO that?!" she shouted "You shattered my phone!"

The Joker kneeled down beside her and smirked. "You shattered my trust."

April glared at him. Joker just smiled and made his way to the door.

"Hurry up and get ready for bed." He said.

"Why?" she questioned.

He turned around to face her. "Because you're sleeping in my room tonight."

"With you in the room?" Joker nodded. "Ewww. Do you really not trust me anymore?"

"Nope." He smiled. "Now shut up and get ready for bed."

The door slammed and April stood up. She made her way to the drawer and got out her pajamas. She pulled out a pair of long, pink pajama pants with Hello Kitty on it and a black tank top that showed some of her skin, revealing her belly button ring. She then pulled her long, wavy, blonde hair into a pony tail and grabbed two pillows and a blanket.

She opened the door and stepped outside into the hallway. She turned towards the direction of Joker's room.

Suddenly, she felt someone lay a hand on her right shoulder. She jumped a bit and almost screamed. April turned around to see Harley standing there with a smile on her face.

"Hey, cupcake!" she greeted cheerfully.

"Hey, Harley, Sorry about tonight, I didn't for my dad to get all pissed off." April said.

"Awww that's alright, cupcake!" She gave April a hug and April tried not to drop the pillows and blanket.

"What's with the pillows and blanket? You goin' to some sleep over or somethin'?" Harley asked.

"Sort of," She answered. "I have to stay in my dad's room tonight. Yeah, he doesn't trust me any more and he shattered my phone."

"Don't worry cupcake. I'll get ya a new one." Harley said.

"Thanks, Harley." April said. "I gotta go. See you tomorrow."

Harley waved as April walked away. "See ya later, Cupcake!"

April finally made it to her father's room. She opened the door and made her way to the bed.

She dropped the pillows to the ground and placed the blanket down on top of the first pillow and placed the second pillow on top of the blanket. Then she snatched the extra blanket off the bed and covered her self in it as she lay down on her new bed.

Suddenly the bathroom door opened, revealing the Joker. He wasn't wearing any make-up and he was wearing long, purple pajama pants and a gray short sleeve t-shirt.

"What are you doing on the floor?" he asked walking towards the bed. "Why don't you try sleeping in a bed?" he said sarcastically.

"Because you're in it." She snapped.

"Last time I checked, you didn't mind sharing a bed with me."

"Last time I checked, that was when I was four," she opened her eyes and sat up. "And that was when you were _normal._"

Joker rolled over and turned off the light. "Just shut up before you get into even more trouble."

"Whatever." April laid back down and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! The first chapter! What do you think? Please review!!! Oh and I posted some pictures of the characters on my profile, so check it out.**

**~KrazyForYourLuv~**


	2. Stupid daytime meetings

**What Happened To Our Father**

**Disclaimer: **I don not own any Batman characters or Batman, only my own characters.

**A/N: Yay for the next chapter!! I'm so glad its Spring break now because I cannot keep up with the school work anymore. Not because it's hard but, I'm just really lazy. But any who here's chapter two.**

* * *

"Hey soul sister ain't that mister mister on the radio stereo. The way you move it aint fair ya know!" – Hey soul sister, Train.

**Stupid daytime meetings**

The sun light from a small window near the ceiling shined into April's closed eyes, causing her eyelids to slowly rise open revealing her clear green eyes. Remembering the other night's events, she looked around to find herself in her father's room and not on her little self made sleeping cot, but in the joker's bed.

'_He must've moved me when he woke up_.' April thought as she swung her long legs over to the side of the bed and moved the bright green comforter out of the way.

She made her way to the door and started walking to the door that led to the kitchen in the dark hallway.

Once she made it, she opened the door and found Taylor sitting at the table, already dressed, and wearing a pair of skinny jeans, a white, wavy top and a pair of silver color flats. Harley stood by the stove, making pancakes. Like the Joker last night, Harley wasn't wearing any clown make up and was wearing her pajamas as well.

"Morning cupcake!" Harley greeted.

"Morning Harls." April replied.

Harley moved to the side and gestured to the pancakes. "I made breakfast if ya want any."

"Okay thanks."

Harley grinned and left.

April walked to the seat available next to Taylor. "Hey, Tay."

"Hey April, how was your night? Oh yeah that's right, you chose to run off and to almost get killed by dad." Taylor said.

"I know and I'm sorry, but think about it, Tay, one day he is going to snap and kill us."

"Your kinda right, but I don't think running off is really going to help."

April didn't turn away. "Batman isn't going to save us, Taylor. We have to save ourselves."

Taylor shook her head. "Fine."

It grew silent between the girls for two minutes before April spoke again.

"Why didn't we go to school today?" April asked.

"Uh, I really don't know. Dad said he's taking us to some meeting."

"Oh joy." After April said this, Joker walked into the room, make up and purple suit.

"Looks like someone woke up late." He giggled.

April rolled her eyes. "Why aren't we going to school?" She asked again.

"Didn't Taylor tell you? You two are coming with me to a little uh get together." Joker replied.

"Yeah, I know a meeting. Why?"

"If you knew then why did you ask again? And besides, I thought it would fun to take my two favorite little girls with me to work." Joker sighed. "Then you can go back to your boring little school."

"Huh lovely." April said sarcastically.

"Now go get ready, we're leaving in twenty minutes and I am not going to be late." Joker said leaving the room.

April left the room without anything left to say and headed back for her bedroom. Once she made it to the room, she quickly began to change. She threw on a pair of dark skinny jeans, a white tank top with black stripes and a bow on it and pair of her favorite foot wears. She then walked into her bathroom, fixed her hair to the usual (Half up and curled), brushed her teeth, and left to grab her bag. After she grabbed her gray back pack and left the room.

Once she made outside, she climbed into the white van and took a seat next to Taylor. And the van took off.

* * *

Once the van stopped, the door was immediately opened, and as April and Taylor stepped out, they noticed the Joker was dressed in garbage bags.

April raised an eyebrow. "You've got to be kidding me."

"What?" Joker asked.

"Nothing. Nothing." She replied looking around. They were parked right in front of a big apartment building. They all made their way through the front doors and climbed into the elevator. Just before they arrived at the final floor, Joker lied down on the elevator floor and before he covered his face, he looked at the two girls.

"Now girls, don't be wandering around while daddy's working… especially April." He said now facing April. In return she just stuck out her tongue. Joker rolled his dark eyes and covered his face as three of his henchmen carried him out of the elevator as the doors opened. Harley led them to a couch that was sitting in the corner right outside the door. Taylor sat down and April took the seat next to her and leaned against her.

"Tay, can I borrow your phone?" April asked.

Taylor nodded and reached into her bag. Before handing it to her she quickly pulled it away. "What for?" she asked.

"I need to text Ryan and tell him I'm going to be late to school." April responded.

Taylor handed the phone to her sister. As she began to text, she heard the Joker in the other room.

"How about a magic trick, hm?" he said. "April will you be so kind to lend daddy a pencil?"

April smirked. She pulled a pencil out of the front part of her bag and tossed it into the other room, where she heard some people chuckling at her little mini prank as Joker picked the pencil off the floor. Taylor giggled at April and gave her a high five, but their smiles soon faded when they heard the noise of someone getting up and the sound of something hitting the table and fall to the floor.

"Oh no." Taylor said quietly.

* * *

After the meeting, April and Taylor arrived at school. April was beginning to get upset each time she saw Joker afterwards, knowing that he killed a few innocent men. Well, maybe they weren't exactly _innocent_, because they probably did something to piss Joker off, but still. While getting out of the van April and Taylor both said good bye to Harley but ignored Joker.

After entering the building, Taylor headed to Algebra two and April was on her way to biology that is until someone grabbed her waist and pulled her back. She quickly turned to find, Ryan in front of her with big grin on his face.

"What are you doing?" she giggled leaning in closer to him.

"I thought I'd wait here for you." He said pressing his lips to hers. Ryan had been her boy friend for at least a year now which impressed Taylor because she thought that Joker was surely going to kill him if he found out about him and April. But luckily, he didn't know and April intended it to stay that way, at least until he was in Arkham, so that Ryan would be safe.

She continued to kiss Ryan until she heard footsteps coming down the hall. She quickly pushed him to the side and found Mr. Jones stop in his place and face the two teens.

"Well, what do we have here? I hope you two have a hall pass." Said Mr. Jones.

"Actually, I was just taking April to the health room." Ryan lied.

"Then you better be on your way." The teacher said walking away.

Once he turned to the other hallway, April giggled leaning against Ryan's chest.

"You're such a good liar." She giggled sarcastically.

Ryan smiled again and lean his lips to hers once more.

"So where were you?" Ryan asked pulling away.

"Um, I slept late." She replied quickly.

"Really?" he said smiling.

"Really. That's my story and I'm sticking to it." She smiled.

"I love it when you smile." He said sweetly. April smiled once more and again, kissed him.

Just then the bell rang, followed by other students leaving the classroom.

"Is school over already?"She asked looking around.

"Yeah, babe you were gone for the whole day." April nodded.

"Come on babe, lets get outta here." He said leading her towards the opening doors.

* * *

**A/N: So April has a boyfriend, yup. And yes that was the meeting scene and I know it was short, sorry. Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed! And I posted a picture of Ryan on my profile… so please check it out. So please let me know what you think.**

**~KrazyForYourLuv~**


	3. Breathless

What Happened To Our Father

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Batman or any batman characters, only my own.

**A/N: I'm baaaaack!!!! Thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing, you are all amazing! I just had another cheer competition and we won first in our division! And we also were announced grand champions!!!!!! Omg I love cheerleading (it's my life!) **

**Joker:** Yeah, yeah we get it, you love cheerleading. On with the next chapter!

**April: **Dude, chill.

**Joker: **Don't call me that *Annoyed expression*

**April: **Sorry… Dude.

**Joker: **Don't make me pull out the baby pictures…

**April: **DAAAAAAAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

"Every time I close my eyes, I see my name in shining lights. A different city every night, oh I swear the world that's unprepared, for when I'm a billionaire." –Billionaire, Travie McCoy ft. Bruno Mars.

**Chapter Three: Breathless**

"So I was wondering," Ryan began.

"Wondering about what?" April asked swinging their hands that were being held by eachother.

"Well, my parents work for Wayne enterprises and Mr. Wayne is throwing a fundraiser party for Harvey Dent and my parents were invited, but they can't go so I was _wondering,_" he said the word sarcastically and made her giggle. "If you wanted to go with me."

"Well," she said pretending to think about it as her mind was screaming the answer in her head, _YES! _"I would love to."

"Great. I'll even introduce you to Mr. Wayne myself." He said proudly.

"Really?" Ryan nodded.

"Only on one condition," he pointed out. "You can't flirt with him."

April snorted. "In your dreams."

"That's my girl." He brushed his lips against hers. April automatically wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, not caring who was watching. He then pulled away but kept his lips close to hers and began pulling something out of his pocket.

He held up a ring between the two to show her. The ring had a silver band that had a twisted vine look to it along with an April birthstone in the very middle. April gasped a little when she noticed what he was holding.

'_Oh my god!' _She thought. _'Is he freaking proposing?!' _

"I saw this and it reminded me of you." He said looking up at her expression.

"Ryan, it's beautiful but please don't spend all your money on me." She managed to say.

"I didn't, well I did but not all of my money." He smiled. He then slid the ring onto her finger in the middle. April kissed him again.

The two pulled apart when they heard someone clear their throat. They turned around to find Taylor standing there with a smirk across her face.

"Sorry to ruin this little mini date of yours, but we got to go, Harleen is going to meet us by the school." Taylor said.

April looked at Ryan and then turned towards Taylor and glared.

"Um, so I'll call you?" he said breaking the awkward silence.

"Actually I lost my phone but I'll text you later on Tay's phone." April gave Ryan a quick kiss and walked towards Taylor.

"See you tomorrow, Babe." He said turning the opposite direction and walking off.

"Thank you, Taylor for ruining me and Ryan's time together." April said.

"Sorry but if Harley were to see you with Ryan, she would only tell dad and I think we all know how that would have turned out." Taylor replied.

April nodded and smiled down at the ring that was resting on her finger. Taylor looked at the ring and her eyes widened.

"Wow." Was all she said.

"I know, at first I thought he was asking me to marry him. But he also asked me to go to this fundraiser thing that he's going to." April said.

"Whoa whoa, slow down. What fundraiser?"

"Um, some Harvey Dent thing. Why?"

"When is it? And what are you going to tell dad or Harley?" asked Taylor.

"Tomorrow night, I think." April replied. "Don't worry; just tell them I'm going to a friend's house for a birthday sleepover thing."

"Sleepover?" Taylor looked at April and saw a smile on April's face. "APRIL!"

April laughed. "I'm just kidding, Tay. Tell them it's just a little birthday party for a friend at school."

"I don't know, but it's worth a try." Taylor said as a white van showed up by them, parked by the curve.

The girls climbed in to find Harley at the wheel.

"Hey girlies!" she said. "How was school?"

"Uh, Harley we were only there for a few minutes." April said.

"That's right! I forgot, sorry girls. This broad is gettin' kinda old." She said giggling.

Taylor and April nodded and just kept quiet for the rest of the ride home.

* * *

**April's POV:**

"Puddin' we're home!" Harley sang loudly as we walked into the lair- I mean warehouse.

There was no response from Joker. Yep. That's what I called him. I refuse to call him dad anymore.

"Hmm, he must not be here then," Harley said. I didn't believe that. He was here, just didn't want to respond to his nickname '_Puddin'_. I decided to test this theory.

"Hey Puddin'!" I called. "I got my tongue pierced!!!"

Yep, that sure pissed him off because his creepy tone filled the air. "WHAT?!?!"

The familiar sound of his shoes pounding against the hard floor filled the air as he hurried into the room. He glared at me through his painted face. I smirked, I don't know why but I just _love _to piss him off.

"What did you, uh, say?" he said through his teeth.

"Relax, it was a _joke_." I said smiling as I walked off.

I made it into my room and tossed my bag next to my bed. I sighed and tossed myself onto the bed and lifted my shirt a bit just so I could play with my belly ring. I remember when I got my belly ring, when I was fifteen, Harley took me but I told Joker I did it myself. Damn I'm so lucky he didn't pull it out.

I was smiling to myself until I heard a soft knock on the door.

"Come in!" I called, to lazy to get up.

Harley walked in with something behind her back. "Hey cupcake." She smiled.

"Um, Harley what's behind your back?" I asked nervously, afraid it was a gun and she snapped…again.

"Just a little gift." I stood up and tried to look to see what it was.

"Uh uh." She said. "Close your eyes!"

I sighed and did as I was told. Just then, I felt something being placed in my hand. I opened my eyes to find a new cell phone in my hand. I smiled brightly at her and gave her a big hug. "Thanks Harley!"

"Your welcome, kiddo." She smiled back. "Just don't tell ya dad it's from me."

"I won't, I promise."

"Well I'll leave ya alone. See ya later, cupcake." And with that, she was gone.

I quickly turned the phone on and immediately began texting the love of my life, Ryan.

I smiled and read the message he sent me in response.

Ryan: _Hey beautiful, Can't wait 2 see u 2morrow_

I began texting him again.

April: _Me either. I luv u_

Ryan: _I luv u 2 & I'm sorry but I g2g. I will text u when I can._

April: _Ok babe_

'_So much for romantic texting' _I thought as I left my room to go by the kitchen and grab something to eat. But, before I made it to the kitchen I heard Joker's voice in a small room as I passed by it. I stopped by to listen because only three words stood out from the whole conversation that was happening in the room.

"Harvey Dent's fundraiser." I suddenly couldn't breath. It felt like my heart stopped beating, like all the air in this place was being sucked away from me, like I was… suffocating.

"Oh god." I whispered.

* * *

**A/N: YAY! My first cliff hanger! Omg I just love to write about April and Ryan, I think I'm falling in love with him! How was April's point of view? It was my first time writing someone's point of view, but I think I did pretty well. But before I leave you, here's a few shout outs:**

**EmmberlyneRiddle: **Glad you like it!And thanks for reading and reviewing!

**.: **Thanks I love The Creepy Clown's Daughter! Thanks for reading and reviewing, Hun.

**Bloodroot Godot: **Thanks for reading and reviewing! It means a lot to me!

**And thank you to everyone who has been reading this story. I love you all!**

**~KrazyForYourLuv~**


	4. Worst night ever

**What Happened To Our Father**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Batman or any Batman characters, only my own.

**A/N: Yay for reviews! So yeah… that's all I got. On with chapter four!**

"I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas please,

Fold em' let em' hit me raise it baby stay with me (I love it!).

Lovegame intuition play the cards with spades to start,

And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart."

Poker Face, Lady Gaga

**Chapter Four: **

**April's POV:**

I began to feel really dizzy. Like I was a bug stuck in an empty bottle that a bunch of teenagers were spinning during a game of spin the bottle, like I was on a merry go-round that was going way too fast, like I was spinning around and around and around…

'_What am I going to do?' _I kept asking myself. _'Oh god, what about Ryan?' _

I couldn't go to the party but, I couldn't tell Ryan I couldn't go. I just couldn't. If I went to the party and Joker shows up with his group of stupid henchmen and sees me with Ryan, he's bound to oh I don't know, tell him one of those damn fake sob stories of his and hurt him.

Just then, I was snapped out of my senses when someone was snapping their fingers repeatedly in my face and then I heard _his _voice.

"Uh, April what are you uh, doing?" Joker asked starring at me.

"Huh? Oh nothing, just heading to my room." I said turning away, emotion drained from my voice.

I stepped back into my bedroom. I threw myself back onto my bed and starred up at my ceiling, just hopping for some kind of idea to pop into my head.

I suddenly gasped as I thought of something. What if I just went to the party with Ryan and then when Joker shows up, I'll just hide with Ryan. _'Perfect!' _I shouted in my head. Yup, that's my plan. And I'm not changing it.

**Friday Five o' clock:**

After thinking of the perfect plan last night, I told Taylor about it. Naturally she was against it, and then she finally agreed. I told Harley I was going to my friend's birthday party and I would be back at around ten or ten thirty. And she told Joker. But lucky for me he really didn't care as long as I was home before midnight and lucky for Taylor, he wasn't dragging her into this whole party thing.

I was finishing with my hair (the usual, half up, and half down). I was already wearing my dress and was just about ready. Yup, tonight was going to be a long night.

Just as I was finishing up my make-up, I heard a quiet knock come from my door.

"Come in!" I called. I didn't bother to look who it was; instead I looked more closely into my mirror and saw Joker walk in.

"If your going to uh, party then why wear a _fancy_ dress?" he asked.

"Because it's her sweet sixteen and everyone is dressing up." I replied slightly annoyed.

Joker nodded. "And why isn't Taylor going?"

"She doesn't know her as well as I do and she doesn't really want to come. Why all the questions? I thought you didn't care if I was going."

"I don't." he said popping his 'T'.

I sat the powder brush down and took one more final look. And just when I thought he couldn't be anymore annoying, he kicked it up a notch.

"What's this girl's name?" he asked.

I took a deep sigh, trying to think of a name. "Molly."

He turned around and was beginning to leave. "Have a good time…_Brat_."

"_Ass." _I rolled my eyes as I heard the door close behind him as he was gone. I then stood up and pulled my shoes on and began to leave my room.

When I made it into the main room, I found Harley sitting on the couch. Her eyes lighted up when she saw me.

"Hey Cupcake! You look beautiful, Sweetie." She said smiling.

"Thanks Harley." I smiled back.

"Well, let's get goin'. Where does she live?"

"Um, I'll give you the address." She nodded. She stood up and we began to walk towards the warehouse doors and were heading out to the car. Yes, we have another car. And I prefer this one more than the van.

I climbed into the passengers seat and Harley hopped, yes hopped, into the driver's seat and began to start the car. Luck for me Harley wasn't wearing her usual clown costume and make-up. Not that I am ashamed to be around Harley, but if someone from school saw us together, they would know this whole entire thing or would think I'm being kidnapped. And we wouldn't want that, now would we?

"So where does this Molly live?" Harley asked as we were now in a Gotham city neighbor hood.

I gave her the address to Ryan's house. Yes, I know that was a really stupid idea but, he wouldn't know that I'm here.

Harley drove me up to the house and I gracefully got out of the small car. I turned around to think her.

"Thanks again, Harley."

"Your welcome cupcake! Just call me or text me when you're ready to come home."

I nodded and she then drove off. I quickly knocked on the door and lucky for me, Ryan answered the door. He smiled my favorite white teeth smile.

"Hey, I thought you wanted me to pick you up at the school?" he asked still smiling.

Okay yes, that was the first plan, but then Harley or Joker would be really suspicious.

"Yeah, but I caught a ride with Harleen so," I replied smiling back.  
"Well, we should start going." He said. As he stepped out of the house, I noticed he was wearing a black business like suit with a light green tie. Awwww, we're matching!

As we walked down the steps together, he wrapped his arm around my waist and I leaned my head on his shoulder. Maybe tonight wouldn't be such a difficult night, as long as I had Ryan by my side.

As we made it through the elevator doors, I noticed how huge this place was. Damn, Mr. Wayne has nice taste. We made our way through the crowd as Ryan was looking around.

"Who are we looking for, babe?" I asked him.

"Oh, I want to introduce you to Mr. Wayne." He answered.

Just then, an old man with snow white hair holding glasses of champagne and wine stopped in front of us. He looked at Ryan and smiled.

"Ah, Mr. Ryan, what a pleasure it is to have you here." The man spoke with a British accent. "And who is this charming young lady?"  
"This is my girlfriend, April. April Alfred, Alfred April." Ryan said pointing from me to Alfred and from Alfred to me.

"April, Alfred is Mr. Wayne's butler." Ryan spoke again.

"Hello." I said a bit nervous.

"Alfred, you wouldn't happen to know where we could find Mr. Wayne, would you." Ryan asked.

"Actually, Master Wayne hasn't arrived yet. But if I see him, I'll be glad to point him out to you." Alfred replied politely.

"Thank you, Alfred." Ryan and I both said together. Alfred smiled and then walked away.

I turned to Ryan and smiled again. "Wow, I wonder how many other people you know."

He chuckled and just then, everyone, including Ryan and myself turned to a huge glass entrance that was located to the side of the gigantic home. A helicopter was lowering to the ground and after landing, Mr. Wayne himself was helping three other women (Which I guessed were super models) out of the helicopter. The small group walked into the pent house and as they did, Mr. Wayne began to speak. In his speech, he was talking about Harvey Dent, who he gladly pointed out and made a small joke, which made the whole room cloud up in laughter, except Harvey. After he finished, he spoke seriously and began clapping and immediately we all followed his actions.

Ryan then began to make his way over to Mr. Wayne and I became nervous. Once we made it, he began to speak.

"Mr. Wayne," Ryan said. "Great speech."

"Thank you, Ryan. It's good to see you again." Mr. Wayne spoke and turned to me. "And who is this lovely young lady?"

"This is my girlfriend, April." He answered.

I smiled nervously and shook the billionaire's hand.

"It's good to meet you, April." Mr. Wayne spoke. "So this must be the beautiful girl you were texting during your father's meeting with me and the rest of the board."

Ryan chuckled. "Yes sir."

Mr. Wayne looked around us and then said "Uh, I'm sorry I have to cut this meeting short Ryan, but there's someone I need to talk to."

"Of course, Mr. Wayne. It was great meeting you." I said smiling. Mr. Wayne smiled back and made his way over to a woman that he had mentioned in his speech earlier. What was her name? Rachel! Yeah, that's her name.

So far we have been here for at least thirty minutes and I was beginning to get a little bored. I looked up at Ryan, who was gladly holding my hand, he was talking to more people his parents worked with. Before I knew it, Ryan had said good bye to the couple that he had been talking to and faced me.

"Do you want to get out of here?" he asked.

I nodded my head. "Yeah."

But, before we could go anywhere, a gun shot raced through the air. Oh god.

Without thinking, I yanked Ryan with me and we ran into another room that I guessed was the kitchen.

"Babe what's going on?" he asked. I pushed him down where he sat on his bottom behind the counter and I sat on his lap.

"What the-"he tried to talk again but I covered his mouth with my hand.

The pent house grew extremely quiet, except for one spin shivering, back cringing, and slick voice of the Joker. I mean I heard him say himself that he was coming but I had forgotten.

Ryan listened to and now he knew what going on. I cuddled closely to him and held me tightly.

Suddenly we heard foot steps approaching the kitchen and clutched onto Ryan even more.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" said one of Joker's henchmen. I looked up at him and glared. I could tell by his voice that it was Razor. Razor never liked me, maybe it was because of the pranks I used to play on him or when I would pinch myself and tell Joker that he did it, but hey who knows.

Razor reached out to grab me but Ryan tried to fight it off. Finally I pushed Razor back and stood up, Ryan also stood up and glared at him.

Razor ushered (more like pushed) both me and Ryan into the main room where everyone else stood staring at Joker, scared for their lives.

After asking multiple people if they knew where Harvey Dent was, Joker finally turned around and faced me. Oh crap.

I avoided his eyes and looked at the ground. He reached out to me and grabbed my face with one of his hands.

"You are in _so _trouble when we get home." He growled into my ear.

"Leave her alone." Ryan growled stepping forward.

Joker looked at him and raised his eyebrows. "Oh don't worry; I'm not going to uh hurt her."

Right when he said that, he tightened his grip and I had to bite my lower lip from yelping in pain.

Ryan took another step forward but was grabbed by Razor and some other henchman.

Joker smiled teasingly at Ryan and faced me again.

"So sweetheart, have you seen Harvey Dent?" he asked.

What the hell? Why was he acting like he didn't know me? I mean this is actually a good thing but why?

"No." I whispered. He let go of me and took a step back.

But of course he continued. "Does your mom or dad know that you're here?"

I didn't say anything. Instead I just stared down at the floor.

"I'll take that as a no." he giggled.

I noticed Ryan was struggling against Razor and the other guy. God I felt sick and I didn't want to be here. I looked over Joker's shoulder and noticed Harley was behind him and was holding up her gun at a few people. She looked over at me and mouthed 'Sorry'.

Without noticing, Joker was right in front of me and was grinning like a complete idiot.

"It would be a shame to see you go home all broken, sweet heart." He said. What the hell did that mean? Suddenly I became angry. I lifted my knee and hit him right in the gut. He shuffled back a few steps and held his stomach and tilted his head back and laughed that stupid laugh I hated so much.

"A little uh upset are we?" he laughed.

I was about to punch him until someone pushed me out of the way and I landed on my butt. I looked up to find Batman attacking Joker. All the henchmen were beginning to charge towards Batman, leaving Ryan to come and help me up.

He wrapped one arm around my waist and pulled me up. We walked out of the fight that was going on.

Suddenly and without warning, I was pulled out of Ryan's arms and was wrapped in Jokers. He put the gun up to my head and right there I wanted to scream.

Ryan was about to step forward and take me back but, by the way he glared Joker, I'd say he was going to push me out of the way and then kill him right there. But Batman immediately motioned for him to back up.

"Drop the gun." Batman said through clenched teeth.

"Sure, and you uh just drop the mask and shows us all who you really are!" he said smirking.

Joker then pulled the gun away from my head and faced it toward the window and fired it causing the window to shatter and for me to scream. He yanked me behind him and held me out the window by my upper arm.

"No!" I shouted, terrified. And just for that he jerked me further out the window.

"Let her go." Batman hissed.

"Hmm bad choice of words." Joker laughed letting me go, falling out the window.

I screamed as loud as I could. Out of all the stupid and terrible things Joker has done to me, this was about the worst. Ever.

As I continued to fall through the cold air, I thought to myself _'This is it. This is the end.'_

Until I felt someone grab onto me and wrap me in their arms. I tried to look to see who it was but I couldn't see anything at the moment. Suddenly, we the soaring through the air stopped and we landed roughly on what I'm was a car. I looked up to find myself on a cab, wrapped in the arms of Batman. I tried to sit up but it hurt too much.

"Are you alright?" asked Batman in his low, husky voice.

"Yes." I said quietly, still quite shaken up. "Batman?"

"Yes?"

"Let's NEVER do that again." I said.

He sat up and climbed off the car and helped me off. I saw him looking at me arms and legs and then I looked. My arms and legs were covered with cuts and were forming huge purple bruises. We looked to the right where we saw police cars racing towards us, followed by an ambulance. I turned back to Batman, but he wasn't there. And then I realized something, tonight would be the worst night in my entire life.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&A/N: Yay for longer chapters! Sorry for not updating in a while, you know the usual, the last week of freshmen year is approaching and finals are coming up and of course projects. But I also had cheerleading try outs at the school and I am glad to say that I made VARSITY! WOOHOO! And did anyone go see Iron Man 2? If you did what's your favorite scene? I loved it! But I'd also like to say thank you to my reviewers!**

**~KrazyForYourLuv~**


	5. Love Hurts

**What happened to our father**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Batman. Only Taylor and April and Ryan.

**A/N: Heyyyyyyy! Sorry for the long wait. Any ways school started and well I've been trying to focus on my grades but I thought 'Hey! I need to update for all the awesome people who read and review!' So in other words, you are all awesome!**

"You make me feel like I'm livin' A. Teenage. Dream.

The way you turn me on.

I. Can't. Breath.

Let's run away

And don't ever look back. Don't ever look back"

- Teenage Dream, Katy Perry

**Chapter five**

After being tossed out the window of Bruce Wayne's penthouse by her own father, being saved by the Batman and talking Ryan into going home while she catches a ride home from the police (a lie). April found herself standing in a dark ally waiting for Taylor to come and get her.

Before she could think of any of tonight's events, a loud, screeching noise approached her from behind and suddenly stopped in front of her. It was the van. No. _His van. _

April tried running off but was grabbed from behind and tossed into the van roughly, falling face first onto the old, dirty material of the seats. She felt the van begin swerving which meant they were already on their way to the warehouse where she would most likely meet her doom.

She felt someone lift her onto their lap and chuckle "Awwwww it looks like someone is in trouble when they get home."

It was Blade."So, _Princess,_" he sneered the nick name. "What should we do on the ride home?"

"FUCK YOU!" April screamed.

Razor the other henchmen laughed as he tried to speak. "Sounds like fun but, that's a little fast for me."

That was it. April threw her head back and knocked Razor right in the head.

"You little BITCH!" he yelled as he through her head against the window causing for her to black out.

* * *

As April opened her eyes tiredly, she found herself lying on her bed. She quickly sat up as the door slammed open.

It was joker.

He slowly walked towards her as she sat on her bed patiently.

Before she could even react, Joker punched her in the face causing her to fall off the bed with a small yelp. He walked over to the other side of the bed to find her clutching onto nose that was dripping crimson blood.

"What were you thinking!" he screamed as he kicked her in the stomach multiple times.

Joker lowered himself onto one knee as she carefully tried catching her breath. He then lifted her up and sat her up so she was leaning against the wall.

"Look at me," he said peacefully. April didn't listen. "LOOK. AT. ME!"

He clutched her chin, causing his eyes to bore into hers.

"What. Did. I. Tell. You. About. Dating . Boys?"

April didn't answer, instead she pulled her self out of his grasp and covered her face with her hands.

"You said…" she began through sobs. "You said that if…if I ever dated a boy…you would…kill…him."

Joker stood up and walked away, but April ran to him and clung to his leg.

"PLEASE!" she pleaded. "Don't him please! I'll do anything!"

Just then, Joker slapped April right in the face causing her to let go.

"You know," he said slowly approaching her. "This is _your _fault."

April just shook her head. " No, it's yours!"

"I'm not the one who lied and went to the party or put the one I love the most be at risk of being hurt,"As he spoke, April realized that he was actually right, she knew that it was her fault. But was she going to admit it to the one she hated the most? Hell no.

April stood up and slapped Joker across the face to make him shut up. Like always, he grabbed her by her hair and threw her at the wall. She clutched her head and hissed in pain.

He kneeled down next to her again and said "You know what? I'll make you a deal."

April just listened.

"If you can, uh call your little boyfriend and _break _his heart, I won't hurt him."

He stood up and began to walk towards the door, leaving her on the floor bleeding and crying.

He stopped and looked at her. "No? Alright, I'll just tell him you, uh said hi."

"NO!" She. "I'll do it. I'll do it."

A smile crept along his face. "That's my girl."

* * *

"_Hello?_" Ryan answered.

"Hey, it's me." April replied.

"_Oh hey! How are you feeling?" _

"Um, great." she lied.

"_So what's up?"_

She sighed before continuing. "Ryan, I love you. And you really make me happy. You make me feel better when I'm sad."

"_April, I love you too,"_

"I'm sure you do, Ryan. But it's just not going to work out." she was crying now. "I'm so sorry for wasting your time with me."

"_April… don't be. You're never wasting my time. I love spending time with and I look forward to it every day." _Ryan responded.

"Thanks, but I think its best for us both if we just ended the relationship before it gets too serious. You will find another girl that will make you even happier than I can and you'll forget all about me…"

"_April…" _

"I'm so sorry…" she whispered before hanging up.

April threw the phone at the wall and fell to the floor in tears. Joker stood there and watched his little angel cry. He didn't understand why she would even act like that over some boy, she would eventually get over him… wouldn't she?

Joker shook the thoughts from his head and giggled as he left the room.

**Taylor's POV**

I sat on my bed trying to block out all of April's screams of pain. I hated how she always was being punished. Joker had never hit me, not once. That I was grateful for. But I wasn't grateful for who our dad became.

But after five minutes, April walked into my room wearing pink pajama pants and a 3oh!3 shirt. Her blonde hair was a mess and her eyeliner ran down her cheeks due to the crying.

I held opened my arms as she ran to me and hugged me. She began crying again.

"Shhhhh it's okay…" I said calmly.

"He… he made me… break… Ryan's…heart." she sobbed.

"Don't worry, things will get better."

"No…no they… won't." she protested.

We sat on my bed for an hour as I tried to calm her down. Then Harley came in. Joy.

Harley was wearing her new attire, a way too short white mini skirt, a really tight white blouse that showed her belly and showed off her chest with a black and red bra that revealed a little too much. She had on black and red knee high boots, her blonde hair was in pig tails and she topped it off with a nurse cap.

In her hands were a plate of chocolate chip cookies and two glasses of milk.

"Hey Snicker doodle," yup that was my nickname.

"How ya holdin' up, cupcake?" she asked April handing her the milk.

April took the milk with a small smile and mumbled "Thank you."

I did the same.

"So, you heard?" I asked Harley.

She nodded sadly. "Yeah, I'm really sorry, sweetheart."

After a minute of silence, April began to speak. "Thanks, Harls."

"For what?" Harley asked

"For never hurting us, punching us-"

"Oh I would never!" she said. "You two are like daughters to me."

"Really?" I asked.

Harley nodded. "You two have never neglected me, so why should I do that to you?"

"We love ya, Harls." I said hugging her.

"Awwwww really?" she looked as if she was going to cry for a second.

"Totally," April chimed in and also gave Harley a hug.

Before we could say anything else, we heard something smash and then… "HARLEY!"

"Uh… I gotta go…" Harley said getting up and leaving.

"Poor Harley…" I heard April say and I nodded.

I took a cookie from the plate and shoved it into my mouth.

"God these are freakin' awesome!" I said.

"Let me try one!" April snatched one off the plate and took a bite. "Damn, they are good."

Just then, the door opened again revealing dad.

"Awwww am I interrupting your little tea party?" he asked with a giggle.

"Yeah, and you're not invited." April hissed. "So, get. The. Hell. Out."

Dad picked up a cookie from the plate and threw it at April which it crumbled onto the bed.

"Wow. Thanks for making a mess…" I muttered.

April wiped off the remaining crumbs and said "Is that all you came here to do?"

"Well, I did want to talk to you two, but if you don't shut up then I might throw you out the window again." he said to April.

"Asshole…" April muttered.

"What was that?" he asked.

"I love you!" she smiled and batted her eyelashes.

"Yeah right…"

I held in a giggle.

"What do you want?" I sighed.

"I'm leaving for the night and I am trusting you BOTH to stay put with the morons." he explained.

"Trust?" April laughed. "You really trust ME? Oh that's hilarious!"

Dad was about to smack her before I interrupted. "You can trust me to keep her out of trouble."

"Good. Looks like I can trust someone here…"

"There goes that word again…" April was trying really hard not to giggle.

Dad just rolled his eyes and pushed April off the bed, but it didn't stop the hysterical laughs coming from her.

"Keep laughing and see if I don't call off our little deal." After he said that he left the room and April was dead silent.

"May I ask what the deal was…?" I asked.

"No." April hopped back onto the bed and lied down. "I hate that bastard…"

Before I knew it, April was deep asleep, I turned of the light and lied down in the opposite side and fell asleep too.

* * *

**Yeah I know it was kind of short, but some good things came out of it. You saw April's weaker side and her laughing like crazy side. And finally… Taylor's point of view! And yay for more Harley!**

**.:** Oh yes, April has her moments too =)

**Bambieyes1234: **Yes he threw poor April out the window but as you can tell she's alright =)

**ChristinaWasHere: **Don't worry! As awesome as Iron Man was, Batman shall make an excellent comeback!

**SeverusHermioneForever: **I know! I almost cried when I was writing the part when April broke his heart!

**Okay I have a quick question for ya'll… **

**If you could have any Batman characters as your parents, who would it be?**

**Mine would have Harley as my mother due to the fact that I'm blonde :P**

**And my dad would be Joker cause crazy or not, he's awesome! **

**Until next time,**

**KrazyForYourLuv**


	6. Rough Night

**What happened to our father**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Batman or any Batman characters. Only my own.

**A/N: Hey! I'm baaaaack! Anyway, I hope you all liked the last chapter, I really wanted to show a side of April that no one's really seen. Has anyone got their Halloween costume yet? I just got mine and it is awesome! Anyway here's chapter six!**

**Chapter six**

**April's POV:**

I woke up the next morning in Taylor's bed. I was so thankful to have her as a sister. Without Taylor, I would have gone crazy sooner.

I swung my long legs over the edge of the bed and headed towards the door. As I stepped into the hallway, I found Taylor walking towards the room I just exited.

"Morning," She said quietly.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"Nothing, but sadly my phone's been ringing off the hook for three hours now. Not to mention that I've got like eighteen messages from Ryan."

My heart stopped at the sound of his name. His name use to make me smile and dance around like an idiot. Now, all I can do is feel like I've been punched in the stomach and cry like a two year old. I felt the tears form in my eyes. Taylor must have seen because she pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry, I should've-" she began but I stopped her.

"No, no it's alright." I pulled away. "I gotta learn how to stop crying when I hear his name."

"Do you want to text him back?" she asked.

I shook my head. "No, if Joker found out he'd kill me. And then hurt you for giving me the phone."

Taylor nodded. "Okay."

It grew quiet for a minute.

"Um, I'm going to take a shower." I said as I left to my room.

After taking a nice warm shower, I felt so much better. I threw on a pair of dark skinny jeans and a black tank top. Before I headed out the door, I tossed on my favorite converse and grabbed my wallet from off the night stand. I had saved up about a hundred dollars and I think it was about time that I went shopping.

Before I left, I asked Taylor if she wanted to come, but like always she said no.

I grabbed the keys for the black SUV that we never use from Joker's night stand and headed out the backdoor and found the black SUV sitting in it's usual spot. Joker was surely going to kill me, but I knew he wouldn't be back for like a few more hours.

I unlocked the car and hopped in. While starting the car, I checked the clock on the dash board. It was ten o'clock in the morning, that gave me five hours to do whatever the hell I wanted until Joker comes home.

I pulled out of the 'caution area' known as my home and headed out of the narrows and towards the mall.

* * *

After shopping for an hour and a half, April grew tired. Now she understood why Taylor didn't feel like coming.

While driving in down town Gotham, near Wayne Tower and all the other big buildings, April was almost at the bridge that would lead her into the narrows. But, before she could reach the bridge, a powerful force slammed into the SUV, causing April to slam her head into the window.

She immediately stopped the car and looked to her right and saw in the passenger window, the van. _His _van, Without even thinking, April slammed her foot on the gas and sped down the street, hoping to escape. The van immediately followed her and bumped into the car once again, causing April to make the wrong turn.

"WHERE THE HELL IS BATMAN WHEN YOU NEED HIM?" She screamed.

Tears of fear rushed down her cheeks. This wasn't supposed to happen, She was suppose to go shopping and come home without being seen by the damn clown.

Once again, the van slammed into the SUV again, this time making the SUV to spin out of control. April screamed and let go of the wheel.

The car somehow flipped upside down and left April hanging upside down from her seatbelt and unconscious.

She slowly opened her eyes to find many people coming near the car, but watched as everyone ran away screaming.

April wondered why everyone ran away until she saw Joker, in the review mirror that was cracked and lying on the ground, making his way over to the tore up car.

"Oh shit," she muttered.

Angrily, Joker made his way towards April. Once he came to her side of the car, he pressed down on the seatbelt button and April came crashing down.

She groaned silently as he dragged her out of the vehicle.

"You are in so much trouble," he hissed.

He let go of her hand and grabbed her by the hair and began to drag her. April screamed.

She quickly yanked away, which caused her to loose some hair.

She tried to run off but her leg was in too much pain so she fell to her knees and began crawling away.

Joker just rolled his eyes, walked over to her and grabbed her by the ankle and began dragging her once again. As he dragged her, her shirt slowly was beginning to rise up and her skin made contact with the rough pavement.

Joker picked her up and was about to toss her into van when he heard the sound of a police officer shouting "Put the girl down!".

He dropped April and turned around. There stood at least twenty cops and a very upset looking Jim Gordon.

April was slowly drifting into unconsciousness, but she wouldn't let herself.

"Help…me…" she tried to say but, it only came out in a whisper. "Please…."

"Ah, Gordon, came to see the, uh show?" Joker laughed.

"Joker," Jim began. "Please handover the girl."

"Now why would I, uh do that?"

Jim ignored the question. "Please, we need to get her back to her parents."

"Ya know what?" Joker asked. "I really don't think the parents would mind."

Joker tapped the windows twice and about four men wearing clown masks hopped out of the car carrying guns.

Joker picked April back up and place her into the van, as he hopped in himself. He closed the door and took a seat next to his unconscious daughter.

"Back to the house," Joker ordered the driver.

He didn't even bother looking out the window, knowing that the men that he left behind were already dead.

Joker felt something hit his shoulder, when he looked he saw April's head lying there, blonde hair covering her face.

"Brat…" he muttered.

* * *

April opened her eyes slowly and found herself in her room.

She clutched her head where she knew there was a huge bruise forming.

The sound of the door being opened caught her attention. She looked up and saw Joker.

April closed her eyes and waited for him to slap or punch her, but nothing came. Instead, he held out his hand. She just sat there and starred at him.

"Come here," he said.

April didn't disobey him, instead she placed her small hand in his and hopped off the bed.

Suddenly, he slammed her into the wall.

'_I knew it…' _she thought.

He kicked her in the stomach countless of times and didn't even give her time to breathe. He brought her back up and then wrapped his large hands around her small neck then began to choke her.

He lifted her up off her feet.

"You. Are Never. Leaving. This. Place. Again." He hissed.

April couldn't collect enough air to breathe, she was almost unconscious again until he let go, causing her to fall to the ground.

The rest of the night was hell for April, Joker continued on beating her. Harley passed the room once and even considered going in and trying to calm her Puddin' down, but then just shook the thought out of her mind. The thing Harley knew, was to never ever try and help out the victim.

* * *

**A/N: So short I know! Don't worry the next chapter will be longer, because I have got it all planned out! It is going to be awesome! Any who I wasn't so sure I was going to update soon due to a little bit of writer's block but, the idea of the insane car chase kinda popped into my head and I decided to give it a try. Please review!**

**~KrazyForYourLuv~**


End file.
